Traitor
by ventriloquist doll
Summary: AU; SasuSaku. Never mix business with pleasure, because in the end, you fall for her and you're faced with a decision; do the job and break her heart or attempt to have the happily-ever-after you know you won't get.
1. Coffee

The coffee shop was busy; the people in the lines were enduring a tedious wait, while the people that were sitting were enduring the chitchat that was happening around them when they were attempting to read their books, magazines, and e-mail.

Everyone was annoyed. The tapping foots, huffs and puffs, and death glares proved that assumption to be fact.

The workers were running back and forth, getting orders and telling the others to do these orders. It was a hard life definitely. The shop smelled heavily of coffee and blueberry muffins – the shop's specialty. Even though most were probably late to work, it was worth the penalty that was put against them in order to have their coffee and blueberry muffins.

One customer stood out perfectly to whoever walked in. She had an exotic hair color – probably died or something because she was either crazy or mental, either or – that drew the eyes to her. Her clothing consisted of a dressy, red skirt and a casual gray jacket with expensive looking stilettos.

She fit in perfectly but at the same time stood out like a sore thumb.

A random guy was talking to her, their conversation started out with him saying a hello and quickly jumped to asking more personal things – like work, and family, and love life, of course.

It was obvious the man was interest. And if he was just the average guy, she would have blown him off right there and then. But something about him was just .. interesting.

The fact was, he was perfection: muscular, nice smile, dazzling eyes, deep voice, tall, charming, and _addicting_.

Her laughter and flirtatious body language was evidence that there was a spark between the two.

She was behind him in line, and as the perfect gentlemen he was, let her go first. Not just to show her he had class, but also to stare at her well rounded ass too. And not only did he pay for her espresso, but did it to get closer to her until they were an inch apart.

She felt him though.

Flattered by his tactics, she accepted the free coffee and gave a wink before sitting at an empty table, but making sure there was an extra seat. Taking out her phone, she scrolled through the current news and read uninterestingly.

After a while, she heard the seat scratch the floor as it was moved out and then back in. When her green eyes looked up, she saw the man right in front of her. His smile made her smile.

"Hello," He said casually as he took a sip of his coffee.

"Good morning," She said back as she put her phone back in her purse.

"Yes, a fine morning." His elbow rested on the table as he propped up his head with it. His facial expression was analytic, as if trying to decipher her like she was a code.

It was an intriguing expression, and positively a damn cute one also.

"I didn't catch your name."

"Sakura. And yourself?" She said as she took a sip of her espresso before fingering the rim of the coffee top.

"Pleased to meet you, I'm Sasuke." He said before running a hand through his hair.

"No, the pleasures all mine." Sakura replied back with a tilt of her head and a smile.

"I'd really like to take you out to dinner sometime. You know, get to know each other properly and better."

Her mind stopped when she heard dinner. Deep down, she smiled – but on the surface she gave somewhat of a devilish smile rather than a sweet one, and boy, did that smile do wonders to what he was thinking.

"Of course." Sakura replied before going through her purse to fish out a pen and paper.

While she jotted down her number, he looked at her bowed head and then down to her full cleavage. She wasn't insanely blessed, but blessed none the less.

Sasuke's teeth showed a bit as he smirked. Nasty thoughts ran through his mind at the thought of what would happen after dinner.

His train of thought was abruptly stopped though when she slid the paper to his side of the table. He took it and stuffed the paper into his back pocket.

"See you soon." Sakura said, or more like hoped. But her composed self didn't give off the sense of desperation she really felt.

"See you around." Sasuke said before giving her a sexy smirk and a goodbye kiss by bending over the table, landing one on her cheek.

The blush he hoped for didn't color her cheeks; obviously this girl has passed the coyness of a simple kiss. Inside he smirked – this was going to be good.

She replied back with a goodbye as he got up and left the table and then the shop.

Sakura's purse vibrated, and she looked through it to find a new message. Unlocking her phone, she read the message:

_Dinner tonight, at six thirty. Pick you up around six._

A smile graced her face as she replied with:

_You don't even know my address._

Sending the message, she took another sip of her coffee and scanned the room. It was beginning to get less busy because of the time. Many were already at work or on the way. It was quite, and a perfect time to gather her thoughts on the guy.

He was sexy, charming, and cute. That covered the looks part. He sounded funny, smart, and not like a womanizer. And his personality was amazing, just right – perfect.

Definitely, he was a great catch. Usually the ones she met at this coffee shop were snobs, those high cooperate managers who were womanizers; those who got girls that rode hard and got put away wet.

But a thought crossed her mind: they always are sweet from the start and then actually turn into monsters. He might be one of those pretenders.

A vibration distracted her and she quickly unlocked her phone before looking at the message:

_Oh, well then, what's your address?_

Another smile graced her lips. He was seriously charming.

Sakura wrote back quickly before re-locking her phone.

But her train of thought trailed back to what possibilities and the what ifs.

What if he was really a womanizer who really knew how to play the game well? What if he war such a great player that she'd actually wind up falling for him? What if she fell for him and he just left her? What if ..

Shaking her head she looked down. She was crazy, they just met and she's already thinking of what could go wrong. Sakura shook her head again, she was obviously into him, which is why she thought about the what ifs.

Her phone vibrated and she looked at the message after unlocking her phone.

_Can't wait._

Another smile, one that was the sum of all her other smiles was the smile she used. It was big, and bright, and happy. It was a smile that made another man sit down at her table.

"Hello there gorgeous." His voice was husky, bringing her back to her thoughts; the smile disappeared and was replaced with a quizzical look before being replaced with a softer expression.

"Hello." It was a simple reply, but the way she said it was flirtatious and sexy, one that made the man think of how she'd say other things ..

"May I buy you a coffee or something?" The man asked while he reached over the table and stroked her hand.

Sakura shook her head and replied, "No thanks, I'm alright."

"Well since I can't treat you to that, why not to lunch, or dinner, or even both?" His eyes flickered and grew darker. He held back his other sentence that was dirtier.

"Today? I'm sorry, I can't. Why not another day?" Sakura said and she pulled back her hand and used it to trace circles on the table.

"Any day is fine for me sweetheart, whatever you want." She caught the last part of his sentence. He didn't want to just do dinner, but do her as well.

"Sounds like a date." She replied while she smiled and ran a hand through her tousled pink hair.

"I'll give you a call." He said as he watched her dip her head back while she ran the hand through her hair. Drinking in the sight, he grounded his teeth, fuck, was she hot.

"Here." Sakura said while she retracted another piece of paper and a pen to write down her number.

The man took it and looked at the number. The comment below made him smirk:

_Whenever and whatever you want to do._

"I'll be expecting a call." She said, her voice holding dark delight. He put the note in he pocket and bided her a farewell.

.

.

Sasuke looked from the window of his car as his eyes watched her leave the café. Jealousy was pulsing through him. The guy who asked her for a date was probably being rushed to the hospital at the minute. He had taken care of him.

Smirking her looked at the time, it was around nine o'clock; in about eight hours he'll be seeing her again. He was counting down the minutes.

His phone rang and he flipped it open.

"Uchiha." A male voice said.

"Kakashi." Sasuke replied as he looked at the car that passed by.

"Have you done the job?" Kakashi asked with a formal tone.

"Completed. I'll be seeing her for dinner tonight. Six thirty." Sasuke said as he started his car and drove.

"Don't do anything stupid." His tone was demanding and assertive, the type of tone Sasuke didn't like.

"I'm not Naruto." Sasuke replied with a smirk.

"I know. So don't start being like him." Kakashi said, "I'll be expecting you to not screw her over just yet."

"I won't."

"Remember, this is a crucial mission. Do not, and I repeat, do not mix business with pleasure Sasuke." He said before hanging up.


	2. Wasted

Bring it back, sing it back.

Bring it back .. Sing it back to me.

.

.

Flipping open his cell phone Sasuke scrolled through his contacts rather hurriedly, but before he had a chance to send the message, his cell his phone rang; the caller ID being Sakura.

"Hello beautiful," he said slowly. On the other end Sasuke heard a giggle and slight shuffling.

"Hello yourself, I just wanted to tell you that I'll wait outside," There was a long pause, "I can't wait to see you."

A glance was thrown towards the direction of the front door, but no one was there, "No need to wait – I'm already here."

"Oh, did I keep you waiting? I thought you said six thirty .. Was it six o'clock?" The sentence was supposed to be one spoken with concern, but instead her voice seemed to hint something else.

Was it .. Mockery?

"No, I just came early. You know, didn't want to be late or anything; first impressions are everything."

Sasuke heard another giggle and the line went dead. Turning towards the door again he saw her walk out gracefully. She wore a dress that made him wince inwardly; it was going to be a long torturous night.

The dress was a deep china red that made her eyes seem to glow even from this distance. It seemed to be a type of cocktail dress or something of the sort. It was a one shoulder strap dress with a faded flower design and ruched bust-line.

As Sakura waked closer, he couldn't help but stare at how the dress fell mid-thigh; the material was light and flowy. Crossing the middle of the car, he stretched over to the passenger side to open the door for her and his gesture paid off, for Sakura gave a smile that made his heart somewhat flutter – a little.

"Hey you," Sakura said as she closed the door, dropped her black clutch on her lap and gave him a light kiss on the cheek.

.

.

When you are ready .. I will surrender.

Take me and do as you will.

Have what you want,

Your ways always the best way.

.

.

The action was meant for old friends, not new ones.

He chose not to react. Starting the engine, Sasuke glanced in the rearview mirror and pulled away from the sidewalk.

The bass made the car vibrate even though the volume was on low. He picked up on her uneasy shifting in her seat and glanced at her. Catching his gaze Sakura simply smiled and looked outside the window.

Clenching his teeth, he steeped on the gas a little more. They arrived in the parking lot silently. An attendant took the keys of the car, along with the cash Sasuke handed him. Sakura stepped out of the car swiftly and stood waiting.

As Sasuke came back, he smiled devilishly and extended a hand for her to take – which she did delicately.

They made their way to the table with ease after Sasuke slipped the maître d' a couple of bills. Their table was at the corner of the room yet it had a brilliant few of the city and it's skyline.

The menus were placed on the table and they were left alone.

After a few moments, the server came and introduced herself as Amaya, she took down their drinks and proceeded to get them. Coming back in record time, she placed a dirty martini with three olives in front of Sakura and a scotch on the rocks for Sasuke.

Exchanging looks and conversation between the two, Sasuke called the waitress over again, "We'll start off with the fried red chili calamari, ahi tuna duo and two of each of the oysters from the oyster bar – two separate plates for those – and the lady will be having the Costa Rican Swordfish, and I the King Salmon. Also, a bottle of '69 Merlot would be nice." Sasuke said as he looked out towards the window.

A wide-eyed Sakura stared at him – _he memorized the menu or something?_ – and then regaining her composure she smiled and handed the menus back as the waitress left with their orders.

"I take it as you've been here before .." She took a sip of her martini before looking at him. His gaze was intriguing because it seemed as if he was intrigued, which in turn, intrigued her.

He replied casually and smoothly, saying that he'd been here before and wanted to share the experience with her, of course. Smiling, she took an olive from her martini and slowly put it in her mouth.

His eyes were fixed on her mouth, and he mentally slapped himself for staring – staring too hard, too intently – that he missed it when the waitress came and offered the bottle of wine.

"Open it."

Ayama handed him and cork and his finger ran over the cork and nodded, still looking at Sakura, another giggle escaped her lips as she took another small sip of her martini. Then, Ayama poured the wine into the glass and handed it to Sasuke. He swirled the contents before sniffing it and took a sip – his eyes never faltered away from Sakura.

"It's fine."

Ayama proceeded to pour the wine into another glass one-third of the way and handed it to Sakura, which she replied with a sweet thank you, and then resumed to filling Sasuke's glass the same.

"I'll be back with your appetizers soon."

Sakura took a sip the wine and smiled – it was perfect and she was amazed at his wine choosing skills. Very impressed she spoke a compliment, which made him smile.

.

.

I have succumbed to this passive sensation.

Peacefully falling; I am the zombie, your wish will command me.

Laugh as I fall to my knees.

.

.

After the appetizers, the couples were on their main course – half way done almost – talking freely. It mostly consisted of their favorites, what they liked, disliked and wanted to do before they died.

"So enough about me, what about you?" Sakura said as she cut into her swordfish.

An eyebrow arched and he responded slyly, "What about me?"

"Don't be shy. Come on, I want to hear something about _your_ life since we talked to much about mine."

He looked at her questioningly. They didn't even talk about her or each other really, it was more like, "Oh yes I love red," and, "I hated high school, they definitely were not the best years of my life." The conversation that was held between them was mutual – each party answered it, no matter how dumb the answer or question was.

Sakura returned his look and said, "All right, let's pick a different topic if that'd make you feel better, you say something and then I will. Is that fine."

She said it like this was a game, and they had to take turns. It was somewhat childish, but the way she said it made it seem dirtier than just a little game of 2O questions.

_Just like we've been doing .._ Sasuke thought to himself. But took it as an opportunity.

"Family." He paused before continuing, "Father passed away when I was eight, mother is pretty much alive and well – dating and bedding as many men as possible – and brother is a diagnostician." Sasuke said coolly as he took a sip of wine before taking a bite of his salmon.

She seemed hesitant at first as she fingered the rim of her wine glass but nonetheless, "Oh, that's nice. Well, my mother left when I was pretty young so I don't remember her much .. She never calls or writes; I don't know why. And my father is the closets to me since I'm an only child."

Sasuke pushed back as the waitress took his plate and filled his wine glass.

"It's only you and your father?" He said as his elbows propped up onto the table, then he laced his fingers and rested his chin on them lightly.

His posture was cute, and it made her smile, "It's been that way since as long as I can remember, its fine actually. I'm not brooding over any of it. He's nice and understanding."

"That's a breath of fresh-air. I haven't come across one father who is actually _nice._"

Sakura looked at him thoughtfully and asked if he had something against dads. He replied with a simple no looking away from her. Concluding that it was a touchy subject she stopped asking but was caught off guard when Sasuke said, "You're daddy's little girl aren't you?"

Regaining her composure she retorted sourly, "Well I cannot be my mother's little girl so _obviously_." The way she said the word mother made him blink.

Ouch, that was harsh. It seemed like she was cursing all the mothers in the world at the moment as she looked down at her plate.

Not taking the hint of chagrin in her voice he just pushed it off and pressed further, "Everyone needs a mother – not a father. Most people say motherly love, not fatherly."

She stopped drinking and gave a look at Sasuke that made him straighten up slightly. His sentence wasn't supposed to make her feel – offended – but it did. She felt offended. Sasuke didn't even _know_ her father and he was questioning him and his parenting skills? He didn't know the _sacrifices_ her father made and the things he did for _her_.

Sasuke knew nothing of her life, of his, of _their_ life.

She pushed her chair out and stood abruptly, "Excuse me, I have to use the powder room." Sasuke in turn, stood too as she walked away.

.

.

Bring it back, sing it back.

Bring it back .. Sing it back to me.

.

.

Sasuke glanced at his cell phone for the umpteenth time. It had been around 3O minutes already. _Where could she possibly be? What happened .. Did she – fall down the toilet?_

He got up swiftly and walked to the restrooms, on his way there and noted that the restaurant was starting to get empty. Sasuke asked the next girl who came out of the bathroom if he'd seen a girl with pink hair and a red dress in there – which she replied with a sweet no and that if he needed help she could _help_ him.

Brushing her off, he walked around the restaurant without a sense of direction until he saw red and _pink. _He scowled. She was at the bar. With another man who was a bit too touchy, a bit too close, and a bit too old, even for his liking.

"Yeah babe, I don't know what's wrong with this city anymore, it's like there's no single, sane people anymore. Thank _God_ I met you toni–" The man was cut off when Sasuke took his by the collar and hauled him off the chair.

"What the _fuck_." The man spat as he looked at Sasuke, shooting a glare as he straightened up.

Sasuke retorted as he gave him a glare back before looking at Sakura from the corner of his eyes, "You're talking to my date while you eye-fuck her, that's what the _fuck_ is up."

.. If only looks would kill. The man would've drop dead already.

"Obviously not if she's been here the past 2O minutes with _me _and not _you_."

Sasuke growled.

The bartender looked nervously at the men in front of him and asked them to leave nicely, he didn't want a fight happening and if they couldn't contain themselves they would have to leave. He eyed the two men when they didn't move and then at the pinkette who was taking her seventh shot.

"No, its fine I was _just_ leaving," The man took his jacket off the chair and eyed the girl, "See you around, _dear._" And he gave her a kiss on the cheek before straightening up and brushing past Sasuke. Sakura gave no signal that she heard him or even felt his gesture; she just sat there, looking at her reflection from the glass bar and downed the contents in her shot glass.

"If you're looking for trouble, please leave." The bartender repeated as he poured the girl another shot.

Sasuke gave a scowl before taking a seat at the bar. He looked to his left and took in her posture. It was slouched and _slack_, she seemed to be troubled as she fingered the rim of her shot glass before blinking dazedly and downing the shot in one gulp.

It was almost inaudible, but her mouth moved, "Another." The bartended complied and poured her another shot before turning away to his other two costumers. They sat in silence until Sakura gave a mumble before drinking the shot again.

"Sakura." He drawled out as he eyed the girl. She didn't respond only tapped the table and the glass was filled again; she took the shot quickly before the bartender left so he'd pour her another glass.

Sakura picked up the shot glass again and downed it; she wiped her mouth with the back of her hand and tossed a look to Sasuke. Her eyes were cloudy, dazed and _drunk_. The ting of red on her cheeks proved her drunkenness and the way she blinked slowly made Sasuke sneer inwardly.

He slapped a fifty on the table after she took two more shots ("I swear, she wanted to drink those shots, I _did not_ force her," he told Naruto) and led her – more like practically dragged her – back to their table. Calling the waitress right over he paid the bill without a glance at the check and left a hefty tip.

_I guess there's no dessert._

.

.

Can I control this empty delusion?

Lost in the fire below.

And you come running your eyes will be open ..

And when you come back, I'll be as you want me.

.

.

With one of her arms over his shoulder and the other limply at her side Sasuke led Sakura to the front of her door. He looked at the lock and then to the keypad. _Fuck_.

"Sakura." He said but the girl didn't answer only starred back at him and giggled feverishly as she brought her other hand to cup his left cheek gently.

She slurred out a drunken yes as he kept his composer as rigged and in-check as possible. This girl was annoyingly flirtatious when drunk, even more than she was when sober, and he didn't like it, not even one bit.

But he wanted to. _Hell_, he wanted to give into her gestures and accept what she was throwing at his face. But he held back and breathed deeply trying to relax and stay calm and composed. Well as calm and composed as he could be as he noticed that the strap of her dress was sliding off.

Fixing her strap hurriedly so it didn't temp him – he didn't need any more temptation anymore. He gave her a sideways glance, "Where are your keys?" Sakura's replies made him want to die – _I dunnnnnno_ – "What's the password?" – _Uhhs, I dunnnnnno_ – "Where's your purse?" – _Hmmm, I dunnnnnno eithers. _

After questioning her for what left like hours – only about 15 minutes – Sasuke gave up and sat down on the stairs. Sakura sat to his left with her head resting on his shoulder. A murmur was heard and then Sasuke turned to her. She had a dazed expression and she numbly spoke, "I feel so alone." It was soft, and the drunkenness from her voice was left out from that statement. An eyebrow arched as he stared at her and he shouldn't have done it by did it, with no regret.

Leaning forward he kissed her soft. After a few moments he pulled back and stared at her face. Sakura had her eyes closed and an angelic expression graced her face as she slowly fluttered her eyes opened. Left with no other option (he later told Kakashi, "What was I supposed to do, leave her there, drunk and half dressed in that _dress_?") he dragged her back to his car and drove to his apartment.

The door flung open as carried her bridal-style – she collapsed on her way to the elevator before – to the couch in the living room. Sasuke quickly laid her down and went to the kitchen and brought bagels, coffee, water, and some fruit. He set it down on the coffee table before setting Sakura upright against the couch and of course, _himself._

"Mmmm .. Where are .. us?" Sakura said as she looked around and then back at Sasuke. Her expression was a mixture of being tired, drunk, troubled and – he hated himself, so, so, so much – horny.

Gritting his teeth he answer hurriedly, "My house." Which she replied with an oh and a that's nice before leaning on him even more. Again like before, she brought her hand up slowly and cupped his cheek, then turned his head to face her.

She looked up at him with smoldering eyes and a hazy expression he didn't like. Clouded green eyes stared into his and for a moment she didn't even look drunk. Sasuke could've sworn that they suddenly darken when she smiled and said, oh so bluntly, "Where is your .. room?"

He bit the inside of his cheek.

.

.

.. Only so eager to please.

My little song will keep you beside me.

Thinking your name as I sing.

.

.

He should not be feeling this way – she was drunk and he was not – it was not the way he planned things ("You definitely could've stopped her from getting plastered, bastard." Naruto said as he gave a hard nudge). He should not take advantage of her. She wasn't in her right mind right now. She didn't know what she was doing.

_But a drunken mind speaks a sober heart, ne?_

The way she looked at him was undoubtedly making him feel hotter. And the way her other hand rested on his knee didn't make matters any better.

After conning his way into making her eat half a bagel and drink some water she was still like this. Her alcohol tolerance must be very low – but hey, didn't she have like 15 shots? ("Which you made her take!" Naruto piped in).

They sat like that until he got up in one fluid movement that made her fall to her side. The way she laid on her said with her mouth slightly parted made him look to the side and glare at his window.

Again, left with no other choice ("You could've been like the cold bastard you are and left her like you always leave me on the couch!" Naruto shouted, hurt by the fact that she got special treatment), he brought her to his bedroom; to which she happily complied to, mumbling things that made him inwardly groan.

_Oh so this is your bed? Hehe. I like that shirt on you .. Makes you look so _nice_ and so _hot._ Is it hot in here? . Or is just you. You're so _hot.

The way her hands moved to the side made him confused until he eyed her actions more carefully as she pulled down her zipper. Before anything else happened – she was drunk and her movements were slow of course – he closed the space between them and moved her hands away from her side.

Giving a small giggle she licked his cheek before sitting on the bed.

Seeing that is was safe, and she wouldn't kill herself or do anything _stupid_, Sasuke left the room quickly and changed out of his shirt and pants to something more comfortable, he returned to see her on the bed – out of her dress – sitting upright – and patting the empty space next to her – beckoning him to come to her.

Growling, he looked at her with unreadable eyes, "Sakura."

Her forwardness wasn't appreciated especially the way she smiled, so innocently, made him want to walk over there and obliged to her offer. But he held back and shook his head as he disappeared into his closet and brought back a baggy shirt.

When he approached her with caution, his grip on the t-shirt tightened as she laid down and brought both her hands to her sides and traced the outline of her body, slow and deliberately. A soft moan escaped her lips and she closed her eyes and then opened them looking at Sasuke intently. Suddenly she spoke, ".. Kiss–me again .."

The come hither look on her face was even more sensual than the way Sakura moved her hands across her body.

.

.

Come to my sweet melody.

No, you can't help it if you have been tempted.

.. By fruit hanging ripe from the tree.

And I feel useless; don't care what the truth is.

You will be here come the day ..

.

.

Sasuke's phone rang and he answered it without looking at the caller ID.

"Sasuke, how'd the date go _babe_?" A voice said and the grin was apparent in the tone.

Without a second thought he replied coolly saying that Sakura was at the moment, on his bed, half naked. Stumbling was heard on the other line and then a crash – Naruto's most precious vase Sasuke assumed by the shriek of terror followed by a low groan filled with grief. He could practically hear the purple tears Naruto cried.

"That was _not_ the plan, Teme." Naruto said in a strained voice. Arching a brow, he turned to the girl that was on her side – back faced to him – sleeping soundly. After he just stood there facing her for about 1O minutes, horrified at his predicament, she just laid there and fell asleep which made him breath out a sigh of _relief._

No it wasn't the plan. But it was a nice plan.

Sighing he opened the door to the patio to left in the breeze. "She was drunk so–"

"–THAT'S EVEN WORSE! I DIDN'T KNOW YOU COULDN'T GET OTHER _WILLING_–"

Sasuke cut him off as he did to him before, calmly saying, "–So, she lost her keys, forgot the pass code to her house. I couldn't just leave her there so I brought her home."

There was a dumbfounded oh and then, "Did you fuck her though?" Sasuke snapped his phone shut and threw it on the bed beside Sakura's sleeping form.

.

.

Bring it back, sing it back.

Bring it back .. Sing it back to me.

.

.

Sasuke awoke in the middle of the night and stared at the clock, which read 3:26. Turning over to his left he noticed the bed was empty and Sakura was gone. Immediately getting out of bed, he searched every room to find no trace of her besides her heels, and the shirt he had slipped onto her when she fell asleep – what a heavy sleeper she was.

The breeze from the patio made him sigh as he walked out from his room to see her – back faced to him – smoking a cigarette.

Sighing, he walked towards her and opted, instead of dragging her back to sleep, to just stand beside her, "You smoke?" It took her a while to answer. Sakura ran a hand through her hair before stating that she smoked for fun not because she was addicted.

"So you had your purse?" He looked at her with incriminating eyes that made Sakura smile and let out a giggle as she stared at him and then back to the view.

Taking a long drag she inhaled deeply and exhaled slowly, blowing the smoke above their heads into the night sky. Putting out the cigarette she turned away to stare at the door and propped both elbows onto the railing before looking sideways at Sasuke.

I saw them on your nightstand, I didn't think you would mind I only took two was what she said before looking up to the stars. Even though the streetlights were bright, she could still see hints of the stars.

Scoffing he told her to get back to bed – an eyebrow of hers arched – before she caught a cold. Sasuke looked at her as his mind slowly undressed her .. Taking off that lovely, lacey black bra and those ruffly lace panties.

"I'm fine really, but alright, as long as you don't just lie on the edge of the bed as far away from me as possible like I'm some sort of diseased animal."

Choosing not to reply he walked back into the room before going to the bathroom and turning on the light, it took a minute for his eyes to adjust but nonetheless they adjusted and he splashed some cold water on his face before looking at the mirror.

A soft hum was heard as he stared at his reflection, eyeing the corner. "Coming back to bed, Sasuke?" She stood in the doorway, back against the wall as she stared at him with a playful smile.

Every inch of him knew that she knew that he was a man. A man with hormones and testosterone, a man with restraint and respect but if someone –especially a beautiful, hot, half-naked woman with a rocking body and a seductive voice and was as subtle as a gun– tempted him, he wouldn't hold back, not even the slightest.

Saying a yeah, he turned and brushed past her as he turned off the light and sat on the edge of the bed eyeing her. The way she swayed and swished her hips as she walked in front of him made him bite back, especially when she brought a knee to the side of him so she was closer.

.

.

Truth do you hear me? Don't try to come near me.

.. So tired I sleep through the lie.

If you desire to lay here beside .. Then come to my sweet melody.

.

.

He kissed her back, pressing his lips onto hers harder as she moaned in delight. Sakura opened her mouth when he slowly licked her bottom lip, begging her. His tongue swept over her bottom row of teeth as he brought one hand to her back and the other to the back of her head.

She rubbed against him slowly but it was rough which made him groan and press their bodies closer together. He brought the hand that was placed on her back to her hip and squeezed. The way he kissed her made her head spin as she deepened the kiss even more as she rubbed harder and a little faster.

Bringing her hands to his head she encircled one around his neck and the other to the top of his head from the bottom and massaged his scalp.

He dominated her tongue with his and she happily obliged as his need and desire grew, making him kiss her feverously. Their salvia mixed and he suddenly twisted her and bringing her onto the bed on her back.

Sasuke crawled on top of her and she hooked a leg around his waist, giving him leverage as he trusted against her gently.

A moaned filled the air. Slight pants and low grunts were heard.

Pulling away she moaned and he took the opportunity to kiss her neck and suck her pulse. Her small hands pulled at his hair roughly and he groaned as he brought his lips to her again. He felt her smile into the kiss and he then pulled back, kissing the corner of her mouth and trailed kissed to her ears, which he bit and nibbled gently.

Bringing his mouth back to her lips he kissed her harshly in a way that bruised her lips, but she liked it as she pulled at his hair even more and tighten her grip around his waist with her leg, rubbing herself against him roughly.

Tongues tangled and more saliva mixed until she broke the kiss to tug at his shirt. He sat back and pulled up his shirt and threw it somewhere in the corner. Sakura eyed his body, small pants coming from her mouth.

The look on his face was shadowed and hidden but she could make the outline of his scowl and frowned. _What's wrong?_

Propping herself on her elbows for support she waited for him to make his move. But when he didn't she sat up and then went onto her knees before kissing him again, but he didn't kiss back, he didn't respond.

Sakura gave soft pecks but still she didn't get a reaction, she kissed the corner of his mouth, licking it wetly, and then trailed kisses to his chin and then neck where she sucked softly.

She heard him grunt before pulling away.

"What are you doing?" She asked, confused and dazed, her headache was annoying, especially the way it made her feel light headed – but the high she got from kissing him, from touching him was a _nice_ light headed feeling.

He got off his hind legs, and then off the bed to search for his shirt – he didn't even know why he took it off in the first place. Sasuke felt her heated stare but ignored it as he slipped on his shirt and backed up against the wall, closing his eyes.

A light huff was heard and he opened his eyes to see her get off the bed and approach him slowly. With his back against the wall, he looked to his side and then back at her. Sasuke wondered if he just left her in his bedroom and if he just slept on the coach, would it make things easier and .. Less awkward?

Sakura stood in front of him for a few moments but backed up and sat on the bed, eyeing him still.

He spoke slowly, drawing out his annoyance, "So .."

"Now what?" She asked as she looked down and then back up to him.

He thought about it, he wanted to tell her that she should just take off her bra and they could start from there, but that it'd be took fast that way so they could just pick up where they left off before when his shirt was off but he held back and didn't say that. But he wanted to. _God_, he wanted to tell her to just lie right back down and they could just do whatever till forever. But he didn't say that. But he wanted to, so badly.

Eyes traveled to the clock, which read 3:49 in bright read. "We sleep."

.

.

Bring it back, sing it back.

Bring it back .. Sing it back to me.

.

.

Her eyes fluttered open and a hand was brought up to her face, blocking the sun from her eyes as she turned around and looked at his back. Slowly Sakura got out of bed and dragged herself to the bathroom. Opening the closet she found a new toothbrush and brushed her teeth as she fixed herself. Her hair was fine and her make-up was too, say for a little smudge under her eyes.

As she made her way back to bedroom she was surprised to see that he'd already left.

_Figures. But hey, it's not like he'd leave his _own_ apartment, sheesh._

Making her way to his closet she tossed on one of his plain white dressy-shirt before she exited his room. She walked up to the small table like bar and took a seat, watching how he beat the eggs in the bowl fastly.

After he made everything – eggs, bacon, toast, fresh squeezed orange juice – and laid out some fruit they sat across from each other and stared, each saying nothing.

"I'm sorry." He said out flatly as he didn't touch his food, neither did she.

Looking up, Sakura noted that he looked tired – probably stayed up all night making sure she didn't do anything like rape him in his sleep, if it would be rape, she was still somewhat drunk but she could definitely remember him kissing her back and _liking _it. "It's my fault. You know with all the shots and everything."

Then it was his turn to look up, the expression she wore showed that she was sorry – but it was halfhearted. She _wanted_ to do it either way, it wasn't _just_ the alcohol, and he accepted it. He was flattered of course.

"It's actually –" She cut him off before he pretended any further.

No it's my fault. I shouldn't have pressed, sorry; she said as she fingered the rim of her glass before propping her elbow up on the table and laid her head in her hand. The way she did it made her look cuter than before. His shirt on her made her look _even _cuter though.

Sasuke sighed and told her that if he hadn't kissed her back it wouldn't have been like that

"But it's fine and it's done with." Sakura claimed as she took a strawberry from the basket and put it to her mouth. "And I hope I didn't ruin anything between us because I really like being with you – well that is, before I got wasted."

He looked at her, "So you didn't like it after?" He said as he replayed what happened after she got wasted, not just the kisses and the way she pulled his hair. But before that, the moment where they were on his couch and she cupped his cheek – looking at him. Looking at him, and seeing him .. Seeing him for him. As if she could see past _everything_ and see just him and only him. Like she say past his actions and accepted that his intentions were _pure._

Giggling she took another strawberry and put it in her mouth slowly before biting into it, and then in a sweet and scandalous voice, "Oh no, I loved that part."

.

.

A/N: I thought I'd be nice to you readers and write a chapter that's uh .. 14 pages which contains 5562 words, cause of course I love you guys. And even though I've received so much love mail and then hate mail a week later by outraged readers saying I don't update fast enough, that I'm lazy, that they'd kill me or write out this story themselves (as if they could write this story without going insane) and such, I wrote this right after the umpteenth message last weekend. So here it is, even though it isn't much it's really just a filler-ish chapter, nothing much happening but a few shots & some kisses, yum. Well until next time, which I would like to warn you will not be very soon because it is summer & I do have a life. Thanks again 3


End file.
